


By the Fireplace

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: Gladio and Ignis race to escape a worsening blizzard, only to make it to safety and discover the power out. How will the ever get warm? (Spoiler alert: they get down and dirty lol)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	By the Fireplace

“Gladio, my love, you know I don’t mean to rush you, but…”

“I know Iggy…I’m trying…why won’t this damn thing-” The clicking of the lighter only seemed to give false promises as the fireplace lay hopelessly dark.

The howling winds could be heard outside the Amicitia manor, sending snow racing past the windows in a complete whiteout blizzard. Where this freak storm had come from, they had no idea. A perfect date at their favorite diner had come to a bitter (cold that is) end, and deciding that Gladio’s house was closer than Ignis’s apartment, the two raced through the streets trying to beat the worst of the cold, all while trying not to slip and fall on the ice. Only to make it to safety and discover the power out.

Ignis had opted to curl into a ball on the couch nearby, trying to preserve what little heat his body had left. Gladio continued to struggle, hands nearly numb at this point, and nearly at the point of throwing the damn lighter out into the snow when it clicked to life, sparks erupting onto the wood.

“Finally!”

Gladio moved the flame over a few logs to encourage the fire to grow, at which the warmth they so desperately craved began to encompass the room. Ignis quickly moves himself closer to the flames, holding his hands close to let them warm.

Shedding his extra layers, Gladio says, “I’ll be right back,” as he goes to a nearby hallway. Ignis merely mumbles a reply, more concerned with thawing himself.

By the time he returns, Ignis has removed his shoes and overcoat, shirt now untucked, suspenders strewn elsewhere, looking as relaxed as ever as he stretches out in front of the fire like a cat, bathing in its warmth. Gladio smiles at the sight and returns to the fireside with a multitude of blankets, spreading them out on the floor before settling down behind Ignis, pressing against his back and wrapping his arms around his torso.

“I talked to my dad,” he says, “He’s going to stay at the Citadel tonight, and Iris is safe at a friend’s house, so I guess we have the place to ourselves.”

Ignis hums at the thought at this, then turns, encouraging Gladio onto his back, and moves himself on top of the other.

“Well then, if that’s the case, perhaps I can think of a way for us to warm up faster, if you would be so inclined?” To emphasize his point, he grinds his hips back and forth over Gladio’s groin, feeling the other’s cock twitch with interest through the fabric of his pants.

A chuckle rumbles through the larger man’s chest as he reaches behind Ignis, slapping his ass once before slipping his hands down the back of his slacks and underwear, gripping the skin tightly.

“How did I know you were going to suggest that?”

“Because you know me so well, my love. Now come here and kiss me.”

Obliging, Gladio sits up and presses his lips to Ignis, soft and tender, enjoying the feeling his lips against his, tongue darting out every so often to lick his bottom lip. Ignis throws his arms over Gladio’s shoulders, fingers moving to comb through the feather-soft locks, to which Gladio moves a hand up to curve around the back of Ignis’s neck, moving him in closer to his body, the other still digging into his ass, massaging the soft skin there. The two pull away from the kiss momentarily as Gladio pulls Ignis’s shirt off first, followed by his, before bringing their lips together again, tongues now moving together in an intricate dance. Breathy moans escape them both, filling the air along with the crackling of the fire.

Eventually, Ignis makes his dwindling patience inherently clear, tugging at Gladio’s hair harder, and grinding down onto the man’s now hardened cock, his own bulge prominent in his slacks. Pulling back and breaking the kiss, Ignis gasps before whispering breathlessly, “Gladio, please, I need you.”

The man spurs into action and quickly moves to cradle Ignis into his chest and lay him on his back, before burning down on him.

Lips lock, tongues collide in a war to dominate the other, moans reverberate through their chests as Gladio moves his hands up and down Ignis’s body, worshipping it, his hips rutting down against his groin.

Gladio breaks the kiss this time, turning his head to mark the other’s neck; bruises blooming under his lips as he kisses and nips at the skin. Through his moans, Ignis manages, “Not to high, my love, I still need to-uhh fuck!” his voice breaks off into a gasp as Gladio bites down particularly hard. “-to maintain at least a degree of professionalism around royalty…”

Gladio smiles and chuckles into his neck, still milling over a sweet spot right below his ear, “And what if I want everyone to see who you belong to, huh? Even the king.”

Ignis merely moans at the prospect, the logical side of his mind beginning to fail him as his head slips deeper into a lust-filled haze.

“Everyone in this damn kingdom should know who you belong to…”

“F-feeling possessive today, are we, my love?”

“You know I can’t help it…”

Any would-be reply dies on Ignis’s tongue as Gladio slides himself down his body, his hot breath pillowing over his still-clothed cock.

“You have no idea what you do to me.”

Ignis arches slightly into the warm feeling, choking out a broken, “T-then show me…” between breathes.

“I’m gonna fucking wreck you…”

A deep, ragged moan erupts from Ignis’s lips; his back arches, toes curl, nails dig into the plush blankets underneath them as Gladio pulls his garments down just enough to free his now-leaking cock and engulfs him in one go.

Strings of curses and groans leave the Advisor as Gladio moves his head up and down, his tongue curling around his shaft, light hums vibrating straight to his core.

Looking up and pausing for a moment, Gladio removes his mouth and strokes him lightly.

“Eyes on me, Iggy. I want you to look at me when I suck you dry.”

It takes a moment for the command to register within him, but as soon as Ignis lifts his head and locks eyes with the other, Gladio slides his mouth back down, sucking harder now, and Ignis struggles to not flop back and clench his eyes shut.

Gladio watches the waves of pleasure dance across his face, determined to drive his lover to his sweet, sweet release. He moves his lips up to suck on the very tip, dipping his tongue into the slit to taste the leaking pre-cum.

“ _Uuggh…_ G-gladio, p-please, don’t tease me so…”

Smirking to himself, Gladio looks to his lover’s eyes once more, before sucking him all the way down, nose bumping against the skin of his pelvis, and swallows around him.

The sensation proves to be too much for Ignis. His body convulses and tightens as he reaches his peak; his hands bury themselves in Gladio’s hair, pinning him in place as his cock twitches in his throat. Gladio’s grunt of surprise mixes with Ignis’s wild calls of pleasure, nearly choking on the sudden release, though managing to suck and swallow all that Ignis gives him.

Ignis relaxes and slumps back onto the blanketed floor, basking in the heat of the fire and his release, panting slightly at the exertion, while Gladio removes his mouth from him with one last teasing lick.

He goes to stand, to which Ignis gives him a confused look, and Gladio only responds with a wink. He moves down a nearby hallway and returns a short time later with a small bottle of lube in his hand.

“Think you have one more round in you, Iggy?”

Although the show was great, it unfortunately didn’t help his own growing problem, his cock still cramped in his jeans, hard enough to the point of throbbing.

Ignis looks to him and smiles, “I think so, my love.”

Gladio grins and swiftly removes the rest of his clothes before kneeling down in-between Ignis’s legs. 

Capturing him in a sweet kiss, Gladio slicks his fingers up and slides his hand down lower.

A gasp of shock moves across his lips as he slips two fingers into the man underneath him, sliding in and out ever so slowly, stretching Ignis open, who lets out light moans into Gladio’s mouth, his hands wandering over his body. Gladio slips a third finger in, spreading them wide before yanking them out.

“Sorry Iggy…I can’t wait anymore.”

He takes some more lube from the bottle before tossing it away, slathering his cock before shifting his body and slipping partway into Ignis. It took everything he had not to _rut_ into that _tight, hot_ heat. He desperately tries to hold still and give Ignis time to adjust, curses flowing through gritted teeth and he digs his nails into the blankets. Ignis, seeming to sense this internal war with himself, reaches a hand up to Gladio’s cheek so that he looks up at him.

“Gladio, it’s alright, I can take it…”

Gladio doesn’t bother to check for reassurance before he rams in, setting a brutal pace. 

“Fuck!”

“So fucking tight! Gods, Iggy…you take me so…fucking…well…” Gladio growls.

He shifts down to his elbows to bury his face in Ignis’s neck once more, driving his hips forward like a man possessed. Ignis had given up trying to keep pace, instead choosing to just enjoy the ride. One hand moves to Gladio’s back, leaving red scratches in its wake, while the other moves in-between their bodies to grab his cock, hard and weeping once again. He clamps down on the cock inside him with the added pleasure, making Gladio’s hips stutter.

“Shit! Iggy!”

He sits up suddenly and begins to pound harder, something Ignis didn’t think was possible, the sound of skin slapping intensifying. His hands move to Ignis’s hips with a bruising grip, nails digging into the skin. The thrusts drive the air from Ignis’s lungs, his moans turning into broken gasps. His hand pumps faster around his cock, the pleasure so close to boiling over.

“Like that, Iggy? Like it when I fuck you hard and fast?”

The only response that comes is a choked moan. Slapping his hand away from his cock, Gladio hoists his legs onto his shoulders and bends him almost in half.

“Y-you’re going to…to cum on my cock alone.”

His cock drives deeper into Ignis as his hips begin to falter. A string of curses and moans with Ignis’s name leaves his mouth.

“Please, Gladio! I’m so close!”

“Me too, Iggy! Cum for me! Cum! For! Me!”

Those words drive Ignis over the edge. White hot pleasure takes over his mind and courses through every fiber of his being as he cums hard on his stomach. His high keen is met with a deep guttural groan from Gladio, hips slamming forward on last time as he reaches his climax. His searing hot cum burns into Ignis, sending one last wave of pleasure through him.

With one more groan, Gladio slumps onto him, legs falling from his shoulders. Whether his skin was burning up from their lovemaking or the fireplace, Gladio didn’t know. He feels Ignis shift and run his hands through his hair again.

“Hmm, you okay, Iggy?”

“Yes, my love, did you enjoy yourself?”

“…yeah, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Gladio sits up to look at Ignis.

“I assure you, Gladio, I’m fine.” He pulls him forward for a lingering, gentle kiss, a stark contrast to earlier.

Pulling back after a moment, Gladio shifts his hips, his softening cock falling free followed by a leaking trail of cum.

“C’mon Iggy, why don’t we get cleaned up?”

“Very well…only if you carry me though.”

A bark of laughter follows the request, but Gladio obliges.

***

Ignis curls into Gladio’s side as they settle back into their nest for the night, the heat from the fire still kept their skin comfortably warm as they cooled from their endeavor. Gladio’s lips part every now and again with light snores, the firelight dancing off of his rugged features. Ignis curls into his side, enjoying the scene, his eyes heavy. He reaches up once more to press a peck to Gladio’s cheek, and whispers a soft, “I love you,” before letting sleep overcome him.

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> I have some explaining to do. Yes! I am alive! I have had a lot going on in my life and kind of had to drop off the internet for a while. But things should be settling now, and I'll be able to write some more!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic! I do apologize for any grammatical and spelling mistakes in here. I'll have to go back through here and edit it.
> 
> I also hope you all are having a good morning, day or night wherever you are!
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more FFXV content, memes and pics of my cats :D


End file.
